Baby Drama
by DarkenedAngel365
Summary: Kendall's ex girlfriend is hiding a huge secret from him, but will he find out or will she stay a secret forever? Horrible summary but read please! )
1. Chapter 1

Description:

*Hair: Brown (The pictures are what their hair looks like so please don't pay attention to the color)  
*Eyes: Brown/Hazel  
*Very petite framed  
*5' 7"

Chapter 1:

With tears pouring out of her eyes, Samantha ( wwwDOTpolyvoreDOTcom/cgi/set?id=61224760) stared at the pregnancy test in her hand that determined her fate. _Pregnant, t_he word stood out on the test in hand and in her mind, everything had frozen. She couldn't handle a baby right now; she was only in high school.

In the mist of her tears, she looked up to see her best friend, Camille Roberts. Camille sat down beside her and glanced over at the test. She was aware of Samantha's pregnancy fears and decided to drop by on her way home from work to check on Samantha, only to find her in tears.

"Oh, Samantha, it'll be alright. You have Kendall and he'll be there, for you and for the child that he helped create, forever" Camille said, "all of us will be." But that only made Samantha cry harder at the thought of the baby's father, Kendall Knight, who was her boyfriend of 2 years.

"No, he won't Camille! He broke up with me this morning! He told me that the relationship was getting too much for him, and that he couldn't handle something this serious when we're only 18! Camille what am I going to do? I got into Princeton and now I'm having a baby!" Samantha cried as Camille wrapped an arm around Samantha, pulling her close.

"Shh Sam, it'll all be alright. We all graduate next week and then you can go to Princeton and you'll never have to see Kendall again. I promise you okay, that everything will be okay" Camille said, trying to reassure Sam. Her attempts at calming Sam down eventually worked, and Samantha took a deep breath before looking at Camille and speaking;

"Cam, I can't go to Princeton, I'm pregnant. I think I'm going to go back to Texas after graduation and raise our baby there. My parents never sold the farm when we moved up here to Minnesota so I'll raise the baby on the farm, without Kendall." Samantha explained.

Camille looked to Sam with a questioning look "Sam, it's his baby too that we're talking about here. Don't you think he has the right to know that his ex-girlfriend is having his baby?! If you were in Kendall's position, wouldn't you want to know if you were going to be a father?" she asked.

Samantha looked up to Camille from the floor and wiped her tears "Not when I had just broken up with the mother."

*3 years later*  
_**  
**_James Diamond, one of Kendall's best friends walked onto the Texas farm that Samantha moved too after graduation, and he walked into the main part of the house she lived in. Before Samantha had left Minnesota, she had told Kendall's best friends, James Diamond, Carlos Garcia, and Logan Henderson, who lived with him at his house with his mom and sister, her parents, her older brother and older sister, and Kendall's mom and younger sister, Katie. Almost everyone knew except for Kendall.

When James stepped inside the small 2 floor, simple house and set his bag down, a small 3 year old girl jumped on his leg and attached herself to him, hugging him tightly, "Uncle Jamie!" James smiled, recognizing that small voice as his self proclaimed niece, Arianna Rose Knight. She looked like her mother, with long, slightly wavy chocolate brown hair, and she had the same facial features as Sam did, and as much as they wished it wouldn't be true, the same amount of energy. The one thing of his best friend that James noticed was the same emerald green eyes that Kendall withheld. The ones that made every girl that Kendall came in contact with, fall at his feet, as James overlooked his niece, he smiled sharply and hugged her tightly in return. "Hey, Arianna, where's mama? I really need to talk to her before I leave in a few hours honey," James gently asked. Arianna gently took his hand and pulled him into the kitchen, and that's where James noticed his best friend, Arianna's mother, Samantha. She was sipping on her iced coffee and reading a fashion magazine.

"Mommy, Mommy, Mommy! Uncle Jamie came to see you!" Arianna said happily, and she ran over to Sam and smiled with her smile, that was so adorable because she was missing a tooth in the front. Samantha smiled at Arianna and picked her up onto her lap while smiling at James, who had sat down across from her. James looked at her, and just by looking into his eyes, Samantha could tell something was wrong, he was just scared to tell her. "Good, because we have something big to tell him, don't we" Samantha said and Arianna looked up at her with a smile then to James.

"You go first," he said quietly, and Samantha shot him a worried glance.

"What's wrong? Did something happen back in Minnesota?" she asked in a worried tone.

James looked at her with a sad smile and said, "Tell me your good news first."

"Alright well, you know how I'm a wedding planner?" James nodded and Samantha continued, "Well, my dad found an office back in Minnesota who's hiring for a new planner. I applied, and they called me back saying I got the job! Isn't that great James! Arianna and I are moving back to Minnesota! Sam excitedly said, as James froze in his seat.

"Um Sam, there _is_ a problem back in Minnesota. Remember how Kendall moved to LA after graduation? Well, he hadn't gotten over you," Sam looked up at him from Arianna with a shocked expression, until James continued, "until last year. He moved back to Minnesota last week. Sam, Kendall's engaged," James quietly spoke as Samantha froze in her seat, almost identical to how James did moments ago.

"He can't be back! If he is then we can't move back now. Arianna, honey can you go play while Mommy talks to Uncle Jamie." Sam gently said. Arianna jumped down from Sam's lap and ran into the living room where her toys were scattered. Samantha turned back to James with a frown and said, "He was never supposed to find out about Arianna and her last name in Knight. James, if he meets her, he'll figure out that she's his! And as for his engagement ... it isn't me I'm worried about, it's Arianna. If he finds out she's his, and wants to be in her life, I'll let him. But if his new girl thinks she can move in on my daughter and act like her mother, then she's got another thing coming!" Samantha stated, getting defensive.

James smiled at Sam's being overprotective of Arianna, and he looked at Sam with a half smile, "Sam, Kendall's fiancée, Jo hates kids. So she'll do the complete opposite of that, wanting nothing to do with Arianna. Secondly, Kendall was going to find out he had a child sooner or later and it just turns out it's sooner than we thought."

"I've spent the last 3 years trying to prevent him from every finding out that he has a daughter. I haven't visited Minnesota at all since I left. No one has been allowed to mention me or Arianna while talking to or seeing Kendall. I've tried so hard, and to think that it'll all be ruined within the next few weeks, it just makes me feel like all my hard work has gone to waste," Samantha said, and her eyes filled with tears as she looked over to the sideboard and saw a framed picture of herself and Kendall from their Junior Prom, when they were happy with no care in the world.

James looked up to Sam and smiled brightly "Sam, I have an idea. Where are you living when you move to LA?" James asked, setting a hand on the table.

"With my parents until Arianna and I find my own place," Samantha explained.

James cursed under his breath, and sighed back into his seat and said, "So Kendall will be seeing Arianna a lot. He's staying with Mama Knight full-time, and Jo is staying at some hotel her 'daddy' is paying for." James said with a snobby look on his face while saying daddy, poking fun at his best friends' fiancée. "Well, what if we tell Kendall that Arianna is Jessica's kid, then it'll all be fine, right?" James explained, seeing himself as a grade A genius, making Sam laugh.

"James, Jess has been home since I left! Kendall would've known if she had been pregnant!" Sam explained, laughing and James shook his head and smiled.

He said, "Maybe Jess was home, but Kendall's spent the past 3 years in LA so he wouldn't even know whether she had gotten pregnant or not."

"No, it doesn't feel right throwing Jess under the bus like that. Maybe we could say my parent's adopted her" Sam said, and James nodded, impressed. "Alright, well, Arianna and I move back on Thursday. We've got all her clothes and most of her toys packed, and we've got some of my clothes and stuff packed up. Do you mind taking one or two suitcases and leaving them at my parents' house?" Sam asked her best friend, sweetly.

"Not a problem Sam, give me the bags and I'll put them in the car. I have to get to the airport and fly back now. I'll see you on Thursday alright?" James said, and Sam rushed into the closet in her room and took out the cases, and she handed them to James.

"I'll see you Thursday. Thank you for taking the bags and remember, don't say a WORD to Kendall that I'm coming back, got it" James nodded in agreement and pretended to zip his mouth shut. Sam laughed and called Arianna in "Arianna, come say bye to Uncle Jamie." Arianna came running in and hugged James' legs.

"Bye bye Uncle Jaime. I'll see you Thursday" Arianna said.

James smiled at her and put down the bags before kneeling down in front of Arianna and kissing her forehead. "See you in Minnesota on Thursday." James hugged her once more before standing and hugging Sam tightly. "Take care of yourself. I'll see you Thursday" And with that, he kissed her cheek and packed up his bags and her's in the trunk before driving off to the airport.

After seeing James off, Sam picked Arianna up and headed into the kitchen so Sam could make her daughter lunch. She sat Arianna on the chair next to the sideboard where all the pictures in frames sat as she got herself a bottle of water and made Arianna a grilled cheese sandwich. Arianna picked up the picture of Kendall and Sam that Sam was just viewing a few moments ago from Junior Prom. Arianna looked down at it with confusion on her tiny face, and she wrinkled her small nose and looked at her young mother.

"Mommy, who's this man?" Sam asked quietly, and Sam turned around and walked over to the sideboard and looked down at the picture with tears in her eyes before picking it up and sitting next to Arianna. She looked at the picture before facing Arianna and looking into her daughter's eyes.

"Baby, he's nobody. He's just a friend of mommy's from school." Sam told her daughter as Arianna sat the picture down and looked back at her mother, then back at the picture, and she asked, "Mommy? Why does that man kiss your cheek in the picture?"

Sam looked at the picture and saw that it was the one from prom when Kendall was happily kissing her cheek, and Sam was laughing and it was taken when they were 17. Sam sighed before looking to Arianna again.

"How about we don't worry about that, okay sweetie?" she asked as Sam washed her plate Arianna had used for her grilled cheese, and when she finished, she picked up Arianna from her seat at the table, and as Sam walked to the stairs, Arianna looked up at Sam again and asked, "Mommy, did you wove him?"

"Yes, baby girl I did. I loved him very, much," Sam said. She looked at the picture one last time as she put Arianna down and she trotted up the stairs. Sam looked at the picture again for a moment, and she sat it face down on the counter before walking up after Arianna.

Kendall Knight walked quietly through the nice house where he had just moved back too just a few days ago, and saw his mother baking cookies in the kitchen with his younger sister Katie. He sat down on a bar stool and looked at the happy expression that his mother wore on her flawless face.

"Mom, why are you happy? Is it because of Mine and Jo's engagement?" Kendall joked with her as Mrs. Knight slapped her son's arm playfully as he stuck his finger into the bowl full of cookie dough and took a bit, and he put it in his mouth.

"If you must know Kendall, Mr. and Mrs. Holland got some fantastic news and these cookies are going to them. So don't touch," Mrs. Knight strictly said and smiled as she put the batch into the oven and closed the door, and Kendall looked down and started playing with his fingers.

"Sam's parents got good news? What's up with them?" he asked sadly. Images of Sam's smiling face flashed through his mind, he had never fully gotten over Samantha. He looked back up from his hands and back at Mrs. Knight and Katie, who were whispering to each other.

"Mom, Katie, what's the good news?" Kendall asked confused, and Katie turned to Kendall from her mom and said "Nothing you should worry about, you haven't been here for three years. You wouldn't understand."

"Right, we'll I'm going to see Jo at the hotel. Katie,she's been asking about your grades and stuff lately. What do you want me to tell her?" Kendall asked Katie, as he stood up and readjusted his shirt. Katie looked at him as if he had 3 heads.

"Tell her that my grades are none of her business and that I want her to mind her own business, and go away so you can get back with Sam!" Katie stated angrily. Mrs. Knight widened her eyes at Katie before looking to Kendall and before she had the chance to scold Katie, Kendall had beaten her to it.

"Well, Katie, hate to break it to you, but Sam's gone and she isn't coming back, alright?! She left and she hates me, no matter how much we all want her here! I want her here to see me get married, but she won't, because no one knows where she went after graduation!" Kendall yelled at her.

"You claim to still love Sam right, then why the hell are you marrying that bitch Jo!" Katie yelled, and she stormed upstairs.

"Katie, get back here!" Mrs. Knight yelled, but Katie turned up the music on her iPod and ignored her as she slammed her door shut out of anger. Kendall angrily grabbed his keys off the key rack and stormed out of the house before running into James in the driveway as James unpacked his suitcase.

"Yoo Kendall what's going on man?" James asked, and Kendall just stormed past him and towards his car. James watched Kendall drive away as he grabbed his bag and turned to the house and sighed "This should be fun," he muttered and walked into the house.

I credit the idea of this story to '_The Way I Loved You_' by jumpthenfallx. I loved the story so I thought I'd change a few things and re-write it. Hope you don't mind! =)


	2. Chapter 2

That Thursday afternoon, Samantha **( wwwDOTpolyvoreDOTcom/cgi/set?id=61373130)** walked through the terminal of the airport with Arianna **( wwwDOTpolyvoreDOTcom/cgi/set?id=61373984)** clutching onto Sam's hand with her favorite teddy bear in Arianna's other hand, and then she saw Camille, Logan, James and Carlos waiting for her and Arianna. She picked Arianna up and ran over and hugged her friends.

"Uncle Carlos, Uncle Jamie, Aunt Cami, Uncle Logie!" Arianna yelled as Sam put her down and Arianna hugged all of them. Sam smiled at them and pushed her suitcases behind her and out of the way of the other passengers from Texas.

"Hey, guys," Sam greeted, and Camille hugged her tightly and said, "I've missed you so much! Kendall's been making me hang out with Jo since she 'has no friends here'" Camille said using quotations, "but I heard her on the phone making plans for coffee with someone called Claire the other day." Camille said, shrugging her shoulders, confused.

"I've missed you too, Camille. I missed you, Carlitos" Sam said, as Carlos hugged her tightly and said,

"I missed you too, Sam. I missed have my little sister around to mess with all the time." Carlos smiled and pulled away from the hug, and Sam went over to James and hugged him.

"Thanks for taking those bags the other day and the visit," Sam said.

"No problem, but we should let you know that you don't have to go into hiding for a few days. Kendall got into a huge fight with Katie the other, before I got home and he has been staying the night with it ever since." James told Sam, making her laugh when he referred to her as it and not her. Sam picked Arianna up and them, Logan, Camille, and Carlos grabbed a bag and followed James to the escalade in the parking lot. "Who's it?" Arianna asked and looked to James as Sam sat her in her car seat.

"Itis the Wicked Witch of the West Coast, Arianna and she has you're mommy's friend under a very dangerous spell" James said, and wiggled his fingers making Arianna giggled. Sam smiled as they got into the car and James loaded the bags into the trunk.

When they were all in, James drove to the Holland house and pulled into the driveway. Sam climbed out of the car first and unbuckled Arianna as everyone else climbed out of the car and helped unpack the car and saw Mr. and Mrs. Holland at the front door waiting for their daughter and grand-daughter, with Mrs. Knight, Katie, Jessica, and Brandon.

"Samantha, Arianna!" Mrs. Knight and Sam's parents yelled as Sam and Arianna came into view. Sam smiled and hugged all three of them in joy.

"Oh my gosh Sam, we missed you so much around the house. It felt so empty without you here. As for Jessica and Brandon, they missed their baby sister more than anyone else could imagine. And we missed this little beautiful girl here!" Mrs. Holland, as she glanced and smiled at Arianna, who was in Mrs. Knight's arms.

Mrs. Knight sets Arianna down as her phone begins to ring with a text message. Arianna goes to Mrs. Holland as Mrs. Knight reads the message. Her face goes from smiling to shock. She then looked to Sam and calmly said; "Honey, why don't you and Arianna go inside and start settling in. Kendall's on his way over with Jo." Sam froze in her spot as the words slipped out of Mrs. Knight's mouth. Mrs. Knight and Sam's mom quickly grab Sam's hand and swipe up Arianna and quickly bring them into the house as the others brought their bags in. Just as Kendall was pulling in the driveway, Jessica and Mrs. Holland were grabbing the last few bags out of the trunk.

Kendall and Jo got out of the car and Kendall walked over to Jessica and Mrs. Holland with Jo on his tail. "Hello Mrs. Holland, Jessica. This is my fiancée, Jo. Jo, meet my neighbors, Mrs. Holland and their daughter Jessica." Kendall introduced as Jo smiled fakely. She was looking around when she spotted one of Arianna's toys in James' trunk that must have fallen out by mistake.

"James, why is there a kid toy in the trunk of your car?" Jo asked as she walked over to the trunk and picked up one of Arianna's favorite dolls. Kendall looked to his best friend with a confused look on his face.

"I was donating it, to charity!" James said, as a quick excuse. Kendall looked at his best friend with raised eyebrows.

"James, you don't donate anything. If you donate anything you make Logan do it." Kendall said, crossing his arms over his chest. James sighed and looked at Logan, then at the Holland's house in their living room, then back at Logan, who had an excuse immediately.

"There's a new family down the street and Mama Knight wanted me to get a toy for them and she didn't want to tell you just to see how long it took you to notice," Logan said quickly. Kendall looked at him not believing a word, as Jo examined the toy.

James, Kendall, Jo, Katie, Logan, Mrs. Holland, Jessica and Mrs. Knight all heard a door slam. They all turned around and saw Arianna standing on the front porch of the Holland house. When she saw what Jo was holding, she ran over to her as quickly as her 3 year old self could, who jumped and cringed at the sight of her.

"Arianna no!" a voice yelled. Kendall thought the voice was oddly familiar so his eyes drifted from the little girl before him and his fiancée, and then up to the porch again, and his eyes met the eyes of the girl he had been longing to see for three years.

"Samantha?!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Arianna, get inside," Sam told her, walking down the stairs of the porch. Arianna ignored Sam and tried to grab the toy from Jo, but Jo dropped it on the floor and stepped on it with her arms crossed.

"Jo!" Kendall yelled at her as Jo kicked the toy towards Arianna, while smirking. Arianna had tears rolling down her innocent 3 year old face.

"Arianna, baby. Go inside okay, I'll be a minute, okay." Sam gently said to her daughter as Arianna picked up the remains of her toy and walked towards the house and inside with her head down. Miley walked over to Kendall and Jo.

"Who the hell do you think you are! Making my 3 year old daughter cry! Do you think it's funny when a little girl cries because some heartless, cold bitch just wrecked her favorite doll?!" Sam snapped at Jo. Kendall didn't answer her because he was still in shock of the girl standing in front of him when Jo spoke back with her usual cocky tone.

"Who the hell are you?" Jo asked, with her smirk and arms still crossed. Kendall snapped out of his daze and turned to Jo.

"Jo, go in the house, now." Jo was about to open her mouth again when Kendall said "Now!" Jo rolled her eyes and walked towards his house as Kendall turned to make sure she was inside before turning back to the girl in front of him.

"Sam what are you doing here and who's that little girl you were talking to? What happened to you? Where'd you go?" he asked quietly, but Sam just looked ahead of him and ignored him and started walking back into the house.

"Samantha, sweetie. I think you should tell him." Mr. Holland said quietly as Sam looked to the ground and then turned back around to face Kendall.

"You want to know the answers to those questions?" Kendall nodded. "Okay, well when you dumped me, I was pregnant! So I bailed on Princeton and moved back to Texas to raise our baby. Her name's Arianna and after the way your little slut just treated her and ruined my daughter's favorite doll, I don't want you anywhere near her, you got that?"

Sam started walking back up to the steps, but before she could, Kendall grabbed her arm and turned her around. She could tell from his expression that he was angry, and for a lot of reasons, but Sam didn't care. She snatched her arm back and glared at him. "You were pregnant and you didn't bother to tell me?! I was a father Sam and you didn't bother to tell me! Samantha, I have a daughter I never even knew about and you just ran away like child!" Kendall yelled angrily, and Sam felt her eyes fill with tears.

"Whatever Kendall, knowing you, you would've jumped at the first chance you got to leave me with Arianna! I raised a baby on my own and so far, she's happy. She's had a good childhood without you so far. She doesn't need you to come and ruin her life, just like you did to mine!" Sam yelled as she stormed back up the porch steps and she opened the front door, and she slammed it behind her.

Kendall stood in the middle of Sam's driveway, frozen to the spot at his new discovery. He was a father, he had a daughter. Sam and his child had been in Texas all along. He had a daughter named Arianna. He sighed and looked around to see everyone staring at him.

"Tell Sam I need to talk to her, please." He quietly said, as he walked back into his parent's house. Mrs. Knight, Mrs. Holland, Camille, Jessica and Brandon all walked out. Brandon was carrying Arianna in his arms, and she looked around up at her family with a tearstained face.

"Who was that lady who hurt dolly? Why was the man in Mommy's picture here? Why was Mommy crying?" Arianna sniffled, as Brandon kissed her forehead and looked at the rest of the two families.

"Honey that was Jo. And the man in your mom's picture was here to visit us. He and your mom don't agree on some things, so they had a little argument." Carlos said to her. Arianna glanced up at the Knight house and then she jumped down from Brandon's arms and ran into the house and up to Sam's room.

She opened the door and saw Sam sobbing on the bed, and she climbed up and sat down beside Sam, "Mommy, who was that man that was in your picture? Why was he yelling at you? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, baby, you did nothing wrong. That man, he was someone that you're mommy used to know. Me and him don't agree on some things, sweetie. He wanted to know who you were, that was all, and I didn't want to tell him," Sam explained, and she wiped her tears and sat up, pulling Arianna onto her lap.

"I love you, Mommy," Arianna and she snuggled into her mother's chest, making Sam smile.

"I love you too, baby girl," Sam said, kissing Arianna's head and snuggling her back, and they soon fell asleep on Sam's bed.

Kendall stormed into the Knight household and slammed the door shut, catching Jo's attention from the kitchen, making her run to him and wrap her arms around him tightly.

"Kenny, who was that little brat outside?" Jo whined making Kendall wince and push her away out of anger.

"Don't call her a brat Jo!" Kendall snapped as he turned away from her and started walking upstairs, but Jo refused and grabbed his arm and turned him to look at her.

"Why, Kenny? It's not like she's anyone special to you!" Jo said with a light smirk and a giggle as Kendall turned back to face her willingly and shook his head before snatched his arm back.

"That little girl Jo, that little girl that is no one special to you is my daughter_, _alright? So you either buy her a new doll to make up for what you just did or the wedding, our wedding, is off!" Kendall yelled at her as he stormed upstairs angrily as Jo stood in shock in the middle of the hall, and the door slammed from upstairs when she turned to see the rest of the household standing behind her.

"Where is Kendall? He is about to die." James mumbled and started walking upstairs followed by Logan and Carlos.

"Mrs. Knight, how come Kendall never told me that he had a daughter?" Jo complained.

Mrs. Knight winced and turned to look at Jo, and she said, "He didn't tell you Jo because he didn't know about Adrianna. He had just broken up with Samantha and they had been intimate about a month before and Kendall had broken up with her one morning, saying he was too young to be so serious about someone, especially before college. That afternoon, Samantha found out she was pregnant so a week after graduation she packed up and moved back to her home state of Texas, where she had the baby and raised her so he could focus on moving on and getting over her, and growing old with someone else." Mrs. Knight said, explaining every detail to Jo.

Katie walked past the two and glared at Jo before running up the stairs to her room. Jo winced at the sight of the teenage girl and walked into the kitchen from the dining room following Mrs. Knight aimlessly, "But why didn't she tell him?" Jo whined some more, which was starting to annoy Mrs. Knight.

"Jo, if you want to know you should not be asking me, it's Kendall you should be talking too. Or even Samantha, because it's not actually any of my business. To be honest, it's not your business either, only Kendall and Sam's." Mrs. Knight said.

Logan and Carlos walk in and lean against the counter, stealing one of Mrs. Knight's cookies she just took out of the oven. Jo then spoke harshly to her "It is most definitely my business, Mrs. Knight, because when I marry your son, that little brat will be my stepdaughter unfortunately. So I have to know these things so as I can comfort Kendall and give him the support he needs."

"You, comfort Kendall? Jo you couldn't comfort a cactus," Carlos said, making Logan laugh and high five Carlos. Jo glared at Carlos and Logan as Kendall walked into the room and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. When he grabbed it, he started to walk away again, but Jo stopped him and ran in front of his path to stop him from walking away.

"Kenny, can we talk?" she asked sweetly. Kendall sighed and glanced at his family. He knew they all hated Jo's guts, but he couldn't help it. He had already asked her to marry him and he was fine with that idea, until Samantha jumped back into his life so quickly.

"Yeah I guess." he said, and walked out into the backyard with her. He sat on the swing in the far back of the yard and she sat beside him. "What's up, Jo? What's wrong?" Jo looked at Kendall and sighed. She knew that he wanted Sam again a that's why she had to do everything in her power to make herself better than Sam, no matter what.

"Kendall, I just have a few things to ask you. Why didn't you know about the-" She stopped herself before she called his daughter a brat again, "the girl? Why didn't she tell you? Why did you break up with her? Why did you look at them the way you did? How did you meet the mother of the girl before?" she asked. Kendall looked down awkwardly and stayed silent for a few moments. And then, the story poured from his lips like liquor.

"I'd known her for years. She moved next door to me when she moved here from Texas when she was 12 years old. We started dating when we were young, probably about 13 years old. She was my high school sweetheart and I truly loved her with all my heart. But then I felt like it got too much after we sex together for the first time, it was either we had sex or we were fighting and that was all we ever did. I guess one night, I forgot a condom and I didn't know it. The morning I broke up with her, she looked like her world had just crumbled from underneath her and I felt so guilty. But I didn't want to fight all the time. No matter how much I loved her, I couldn't do it anymore. So I ended it and then when I saw her at graduation. She looked beautiful, absolutely beautiful. I don't know what it was, but I couldn't keep my eyes off her the whole time. I actually almost tripped on stage before I was scared she was watching me. Then, the next day, when I went to her house to ask her to take me back and beg for forgiveness, her dad told me she'd left and wasn't planning on coming back. My world fell apart so I moved to New York to try and get her off my mind. I dated tons of girls, but none of them matched up to her. So I stopped dating for a year. And then I met you. And I liked you, so I asked you out and it was great. I don't know why Sam never told me about our kid but I really wish she had. I didn't look at them any differently from you Jo. All feelings for Sam that I had left over flooded out when I met you. But my daughter... I want to be in her life. I didn't get to be in it for three years now but I want to be in it now, for good."

Kendall knew he was lying to himself by telling himself that he loved Jo, especially since he knew he didn't. But he had to lie to himself, he didn't have a choice. Because otherwise, he would believe that he loved Sam. He knew he did, but he didn't want to believe it, ever.


	4. Chapter 4

"But being in that child's life means being in your ex-girlfriend's life." Jo said, snapping Kendall out of his thoughts that consumed his brain. Kendall sighed and looked at Jo. He could tell by the look in her eyes that she was frightened, frightened of losing him and frightened of having to move back to New York alone while Kendall moved in with Arianna and Samantha.

"It's a risk I'll have to take Jo. I never got to be with my child, my own daughter. I missed her baby years, I missed her learning to walk, her learning to talk and as disgusting as it is, I missed potty training. I missed a lot, Jo and I don't want to miss anymore. I want to see her when she has her first day of school, to be there when she learns to ride a bike, when she gets her first boyfriend, just so I can threaten him. I want to be there for her, I need to be there for her." Kendall explained to her.

Jo sighed and looked into Kendall's eyes. She saw the emotion and the care in them and she looked at his body and sighed again when she saw he was tense. "We could have our own children. We don't need the one from your past," she said, smiling.

He turned his head and looked to her "Maybe you don't need the child from my past, but I do. Yeah, sure we can have our own kids. But I want the one that was my first as well. What kind of father would I be if I found out about the child and abandoned her?" Kendall asked, pointing to the fence, referencing to Arianna right next door.

Jo shrugged and rolled her eyes. She didn't really care about his child. She wanted him and only him. Not his baggage that surprised him when they came to stay here. She smirked, coming up with an idea; "Maybe we could start making our own kids now," she said huskily in his ear and climbed onto his lap, straddling him. She pulled her top off and Kendall turned his head away when he saw a lacy red bra.

"Jo now isn't exactly the time or the place. My mother, sister and best friends are inside, and my ex-girlfriend and daughter are next door. I don't want them to see." he said quietly.

"What, don't you want me?" she whispered in his ear. Kendall rolled his eyes and then closed his eyes, facing up into the branches of large tree beside the bench. "Jo, I'm serious," he said, lightly pushing her away. She stood up, and Kendall opened his eyes to see her standing in front of him without her shirt still.

"I'm right here, Kendall. Why don't you take over my body like I'm inviting you too? You can have me!" she said, becoming slightly irritated with how Kendall was pushing her away. Kendall shook his head and stood up in front of her. "Not here and not now, Jo." Kendall said. He took his keys out of his pocket and started walking away to his car out front, but Jo grabbed his arm and pressed her body against him.

"C'mon, Kendall, You can have me as hard and as fast as you like. You can do whatever you want with me. And nothing's hotter than a guy who doesn't care who's watching!" Jo said, growing irritated.

"Well, I guess I'm not hot then, am I?" Kendall yelled at her as he stormed away. Jo stumbled back to her shirt and grabbed it, harshly throwing it on as she watched him walk to his car. "Am I not good enough for you?!" she yelled after him. Kendall ignored her and got into his car before speeding down the street and onto the freeway. He didn't know where he was going. He just wanted to drive, drive away from everything right now.

Sam woke up and saw Arianna curled up in a ball beside her on the bed. She smiled happily and kissed Arianna's head before she whispered softly, "I love you, baby girl, so much." She sat up and crept out of the room carefully so she didn't wake Arianna. She walked downstairs and saw Jessica, her dad and Brandon all watching the news, and her mom was making a dinner that smelled great.

"Hey, guys. What happened after I fell asleep?" Sam asked cheerfully, and she sat down beside Brandon, who was staring at a text on his phone in shock. "Brandon, what's wrong?" she asked. When he didn't answer her, she snatched the phone out of his hands and froze when she read it.

"What does James mean they can't find Kendall?!" she yelled, standing up from her spot on the couch.

Her mom rushed over and wrapped her arms around Sam in a tight hug, and she said, "Sam, calm down. Kendall and Jo had a tiny fight and Kendall stormed away and drove off."

"They just don't know where he is, that's all." Her dad said, trying to make Sam feel better, but it didn't really work.

Sam viciously shook her head; "I wish I hadn't come home now. I should have just stayed in Texas with Arianna. If we had stayed there, none of this would be happening right now!" Sam whispered to herself, making herself feel guilty.

"Samantha that is not true! We are all so happy that you came back to stay here with Arianna! If you hadn't the rest of us would be miserable from missing you and her. And Kendall, sweetie Carlos, Logan and James said he hasn't been the same since you and him broke up and you left. He doesn't have the twinkle in his eyes anymore. They think Jo's just a distraction to keep you off his mind." Jessica said, standing in front of Sam.

"I can't do this, you guys. I think me and Arianna should just move back to Texas for a while so I can think things through. I don't know what to do right now." Sam said, sitting down back on the couch. Her dad sat down next to her, and wrapped an arm around her while her mom sat next to Sam on the other side with her hand on Sam's knee.

"Sam, we'll always be here for you, you know that. Don't forget that we love you but you can't leave. Honey we love having you here and James, James missed you so much and so did the other boys and Katie. Plus, you just got that new job. You have to meet with your first clients tomorrow. You can't just bail on them. Those clients are relying on you, sweetie," Her mom said to her.

"I guess you're right, but I can't watch Kendall, the father of my child, marry another girl. It tears me up inside just to see him, just adding another girl to it makes it even more painful. He broke my heart right before graduation. I just can't do it, guys," Sam said, refusing to let the tears fall.

"Maybe you won't have to." Brandon said. Secretly, he was hoping and praying that Kendall would change his mind about Jo and go back to Samantha and his daughter. He hated seeing them all so depressed, especially his sister, and he didn't want that anymore.

The next morning, Sam showered and put on **( wwwDOTpolyvoreDOTcom/ cgi/ set? id= 64108811)**. She grabbed her iPhone, wallet, keys and daily planner and some make-up before putting it all in her purse and sitting down on the bed, sorting through her stuff.

Arianna ran in and sat down on the bed beside her mother. "Mommy, when will you be home?" she asked. Sam smiled and pulled Arianna onto her lap.

She looked down at the beautiful little girl and said, "I'll be back by dinner. I promise. Be good for Aunt Jamie and Uncle Jenny, okay baby girl?"

Arianna nodded and hugged Sam tightly. Sam smiled and hugged Arianna back. "I love you, sweetheart. I'll see you when I get back," she whispered. Arianna jumped down and ran into the living room, where James and Jennifer were watching TV. They were going to watch Arianna while Sam met with her clients for the day. Sam walked down to the living room and kissed Arianna head on the head lightly. "I'll be back by dinner. Thank you so much for watching her. There's food in the fridge for her if she gets hungry, the doctor's number's on the fridge with mine. Call me if you need anything. Bye, guys," Sam said, and she rushed out the door in a hurry to her car to get to work on time.

"Do you know who her clients are?" Jennifer asked James as Arianna played with a Barbie doll on the coffee table.

James looked at Arianna then sighed "Yeah and she isn't going to like it, at all." Joe said and picked Abigail up onto his lap.

Sam calmly walked into her large office in the middle of a tall building and sat down behind the desk. She smiled and looked out over the L.A. skyline. She heard the door close and turned to see a young girl, no older than 18, and a woman no younger than 35.

"Hello, you must be Samantha. I'm Joann, your boss and this is your new assistant, Beth. Beth will run your errands for you, get you coffee, take messages for you, and stuff like that. Now, I understand that your first clients will be here in a few moments?" the older woman asked.

"Nice to meet you both. Yes, they're supposed to be here in about 5 minutes," Sam said and smiled.

Joann smiled back; "Alright, good luck. Beth will show you around the offices after the appointment." Joann walked out of the room, and Beth smiled weakly at Sam.

"Hey, I'm Samantha." Sam said and smiled, introducing herself to her new assistant.

"Hello, Miss. Holland. I'm Beth," Beth said quietly.

"You can call me Sam. Is it okay here?" Sam asked, looking around the room, admiring her surroundings.

Beth nodded and smiled. "Best job in the world. Everyone in the office are friends," she said. Sam smiled at her happily as she looked around still.

There was a distant knock on a door. Beth's office was just outside Sam's, where the main door to the office was, and where Sam's clients came through. "I better get that," Beth said, and rushed out. A few seconds later, she opened the door to Sam's office, and two people wearing sunglasses walked into the office.

"Samantha, these are your first clients. Kendall Knight and Josephine Taylor." Beth said.

Sam's body froze, and she looked up from her computer to see Kendall take off his sunglasses and stare at Sam with a shocked expression. "Sam? You're the wedding planner?"

Sam gulped and looked at Kendall, who was staring at her in shock. Beth looked between them, confused. Jo glared at Sam sharply as Sam simply stared back at Kendall in complete shock. Suddenly, she broke the gaze and leaned back in her chair.

"Beth, can you get Joann? I can't do this wedding," Sam said quietly and typed something into her computer.

Kendall set his coat and glasses down on the chair before walking over to the desk and hissing to her, "Don't do this because of me. You think I want my ex-girlfriend as my wedding planner? Having you as the planner costs a lot of money, you know. My money that I earned. The money that Jo is wasting when we could easily plan it ourselves. So do it to make her happy, not me."

Sam smirked from her seat "You think I want to do this for your little hoe over there. I'll do it for the money, yes. Oh, and by the way, I saw your little hoe practically giving you a lap dance in your backyard yesterday without her shirt on. You're so lucky Arianna wasn't out with me."

Kendall looked down at the desk, blushing and then looked up to Jo, who smiled fakely at Sam before walking over to the desk. She shook Sam's hand lightly before turning to Beth, who was still standing in the door way. "Um, you can run along now," she said cockily, waving her at Beth, telling her to go away.

"I'd prefer if you didn't speak to my assistant that way, Miss. Taylor." Sam said coldly. Kendall gave Sam a 'be nice' look but Sam rolled her eyes and turned to Beth. "Beth, sweetie, can you get us some coffee please?" Sam asked her nicely with a sweet smile. Beth smiled at her and nodded before walking quickly out into her own office to get the coffee. Sam turned to Jo and Kendall; "You can sit, you know. I didn't put snakes on your seats or anything." Jo and Kendall sat down in the chairs in front of the desk and looked at Sam. "Any ideas you would like me to know about before we start planning this wedding?" Sam asked through gritted teeth.

Jo nodded and smiled mockingly at Sam. "Kenny had the idea of getting married on the beach," she said.

Sam looked up from her notepad to Kendall with ice cold blue eyes. "Will you excuse me?" she said quietly. She stood up and walked out of the office, trying to fight back to tears so they didn't fall.


	5. Chapter 5

"Samantha, wait!" Kendall called as he got up and ran after her, but didn't get far before Jo stopped him.

"I thought you didn't have feelings for her anymore Kendall!" she snapped.

"I don't Jo, but that doesn't mean I like seeing her upset and hurt!" Kendall lied. He pushed past Jo and ran after Sam, who was sitting on the steps at the fire exit. He sighed and slowly approached before he sat beside her.

"Sam, I'm sorry." he whispered softly to her.

Sam turned to him and smacked him across the face "You promised me, you promised me you'd marry me on the beach, not her. You broke all the promises you ever made me." she said coldly. She wiped some of the tears that had fallen before standing up and smoothing out her dress.

He stood up, following her movement "Sam, I didn't mean for you to get upset. It's just, I knew Jo wanted something really romantic and then I guess I was talking to myself one night in my sleep about all the things we said we would do for our wedding, mine and yours, not mine and Jo's. Jo must have heard and took it as a suggestion. I'd never want to hurt you Sam" Kendall said, whispering the last sentence, looking into her eyes.

"You hurt me when you dumped me. You hurt me when you got engaged to some slut you met in New York. You hurt me when I lost my virginity to you when we were 17. You hurt me when I saw you for the first time in three years. And you know what hurts the most? When I look at our daughter, and I see you staring back at me. I've never felt a pain like that until Arianna was born and I held her for the first time." Sam said coldly. She opened the door to go back inside, but Kendall pulled her back.

"Speaking of Arianna, I was wondering if maybe I could be in her life? I want to be the father I never got the chance to be before." Kendall asked her. Sam looked into his eyes and saw a sense of pleading with her to allow him into their daughter's life.

"I thought I made it clear yesterday that I didn't want you involved at all as long as that slut was around you." Sam whispered. Kendall looked at Sam and saw her eyes well with more tears at the thought of Kendall with another girl, especially Jo. He felt guilty, but he pushed the feeling to the back of his head and sighed.

"Samantha, Jo has nothing to do with our daughter. Arianna is between you and me. Jo doesn't have to have anything to do with the matter, at all and we both know that. I'll buy Arianna a new doll if it makes it any better. Please Sam, I need this. Jo offered me the chance to have our own kids and forget about Arianna, but now I know about her and I can't do that. I can't get her face out of my mind. And those eyes, Sam. She's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life. Besides her mother, of course," Kendall said with a smile on his face.

Sam blushed at the last sentence and looked down at her shoes. "I'll tell you what. Come over tonight, and I'll introduce you to Arianna. If she likes you, then you can be involved. If she doesn't, then you can't see her or be involved. Deal?" she asked, pointing her finger on Kendall's chest.

Kendall nodded and smiled before hugged Sam. "Thank you so much, Sammy. You won't regret this, I promise."

Sam pulled away from the hug and smiled. "I know I won't," she said, and walked back into the building and back to Jo. Kendall smiled and walked into the building after her.

Sam walked into the house, and Arianna jumped into her arms as soon as she closed the door. "Hey, Arianna. How was your day baby?" Sam asked with a bright smile on her face.

Arianna smiled, "Uncle Jamie and Aunt Jenny took me to the park and Uncle Jamie pushed me on the swings! Mommy, it was so much fun!" Sam smiled and carried Arianna into the living room, where James and Jennifer were sitting and talking with Jessica and Brandon.

"I'm glad to hear you had a good day, baby girl. Thanks for watching her for me, guys. Sweetie, go play at the table with your dolls while mommy talks to everyone." Arianna smiles and walks to table and laughs as she plays. Sam stands in front of the coffee table and crosses her arms. "Kendall's coming by, he wants to be in her life, so I'm going to see if she likes him and then we'll go from there," Sam said quietly to James, Jennifer, Jessica and Brandon.

"When?" Jessica asked, obviously shocked.

"Probably about an hour." Sam replied and sat on the couch, calling Arianna back and pulling her onto her lap.

"Mommy, who are you talking about?" Arianna asked.

"No one, Arianna." Sam said quietly.

"C'mon, you little monster. I'll take you outside," James said picking Arianna up and walked outside with her on her shoulder as she giggled.

Sam sat down on the couch and laid her head onto the back of the couch, closing her eyes. "Am I doing the right thing by letting Kendall meet Arianna? What if she doesn't like him, or if he doesn't like her? What if this goes horribly?"

"Samantha, calm down. Kendall will adore Arianna. He doesn't even know her, and he already looks at her as if she's an angel. She's the most beautiful and bright child I've met in my life. Samantha, Arianna will love Kendall as much as you do. He's the missing piece in her life, and vice versa," Jennifer said and wrapped an arm around Sam's shoulder. Jessica sat down on Sam's other side, and Brandon sat opposite them on the coffee table.

"They'll love each other," Brandon said, smiling.

"I really hope so," Sam whispered and looked at the clock. 50 minutes to go until Arianna's future, as well as her own, was decided.

By the time Kendall arrived, the only people left in the Holland household were Arianna and Samantha. He knocked gently and waiting and those few moments of waiting were nerve racking. Sam opened the door, changed out of her work clothes and into **( wwwDOTpolyvoreDOTcom/ cgi/ set? id= 64207273)** and looked at him. "Can I ask you a question really quick before I let you in?" she asked. When he nodded, she continued. "Brandon said you were missing last night. Where did you go?" she whispered.

He looked down at the porch and spoke, "You were on my mind, Sam. So I went to our beach and I looked out at the ocean, and in the sunset, all I could picture in my head were you and Arianna. Jo and the guys and my mother or sister didn't even cross my mind. All I could vision was you standing in front of the sunset with Arianna beside you. I thought I was going crazy but then I blinked, and you both disappeared. Sounds like senior year, huh? I blink, and you're gone," Kendall said sadly, tears welling in his emerald green eyes.

Sam looked down. "Leaving after graduation was never supposed to hurt you. I thought it was what was best for you Kendall" she whispered, and looked up at Kendall with teary eyes.

Kendall looked down at her and said, "Funny, huh? The day I go to try and convince you to take me back, you leave for Texas with our baby inside you, without even letting me know. I thought, I thought I had the chance, I was wrong, huh?" He chuckled to himself and looked down sadly.

Sam wiped a tear that had fallen and looking behind the door before turning back to him. "Are you ready to meet Arianna? She's ready for bed and she has to go to sleep soon," she said. Kendall nodded, and Sam led him into the living room, where he saw Arianna sitting on the living room floor, playing with her Barbie doll.

Kendall smiled. "That's her? That's Arianna?" he whispered. Sam smiled and nodded at him while looking down at her. She led him over to the couch and sat down. Arianna was sitting on the floor beside the coffee table, giggling at her Barbie dolls. Sam motioned for Kendall to sit down next to her on the couch, and she lifted Arianna up.

"Arianna, this is the man I wanted you to meet. This is Kendall." Sam said pointing to Kendall and smiling. Arianna stared at Kendall and Kendall smiled as he felt the tears come to the backs of his eyes as he stared at her. He looked between Arianna and Sam and saw the resemblance.

"Hi" Arianna said quietly, waving to him innocently, and smiled at Kendall.

"Arianna, sweetie. Kendall is your daddy." Sam said, choking the words out as tears came to her eyes.

She watched Arianna's eyes water as she stared at Kendall with her big green eyes. "You're my daddy?" she stuttered. Kendall nodded as tears came to his own eyes again.

Arianna crawled onto Kendall's lap and hugged him tightly. Kendall smiled and hugged her back as tears began to fall. He took in her scent and she smelled just like her mother did in high school, and what her mother probably still smelt like. Arianna's tears landed on Kendall's shirt as she pulled away and crawled back to Sam.

"Why did you never come and see me?" Arianna asked as Sam wiped away her tears.

Kendall looked at Sam, who shook her head, telling him not to tell her the whole story. "Um, Arianna, I never really had the time before, nor the money to fly down to Texas." Kendall lied. Sam smiled at him as Arianna crawled back to him and hugged him tighter than before.

"I love you, Daddy," she whispered.

Kendall smiled and whispered as more tears fell, "I love you too, Arianna."

Kendall smiled and mouthed to Sam, "Thank you so much." She smiled and nodded, and walked into the kitchen to get a cup of coffee.

"Daddy, will you be around now?" Arianna asked, pulling away from the hug.

Kendall smiled. "I hope so, baby girl. I really hope so." As he hugged her again, holding her in his lap.


End file.
